Jay Stacks
Jacob Potison aka Jay Stacks was born in Montreal, Canada on July 29th 1992. Jay Stacks began making beats back in 2006 using an old copy of FL Studio which was bought as a birthday present as a way to keep young Stacks of the streets. He would make old school grime beats and dirty south trap beats. His major influences at the time were Teddy Music, Lex Luger and Shawty Redd. In 2008 Jay Stacks got his hands on basic music gear and began making music production within FL Studio. His love and passion for Hip Hop and the art of sampling is what keeps his music production and creativity going. Today he uses the following for his production: FL Studio, MPC Element, a midi keyboard and various plug ins. Jay Stacks has sold thousands of beats to hundreds of thousands of upcoming and established artists all over the world. Stacks has topped the charts on soundclick.com and myflashstore. He is known as one of the most versatile producers coming up in the industry today. He strives to bring quality music production that is artist friendly and designed to inspire and promote creativity in artists at an industry standard. His main goal is to be able to provide quality music production to aspiring artists worldwide. As an aspiring or upcoming artist it can be difficult to financially fund your music career. This is why he created the site and has priced his beats at a very affordable rate. Fast forward to 2016 Jay Stacks began rapping. Why you may ask? Well I’ll tell you, in 2015 various labels were looking at signing Jay Stacks however due to the high level of competitions most labels told the young producer that he would have to compliment his talents with another craft as song writing, DJing or rapping. He looked at all his options and decided to the the rapping lane simply to due the fact that he had always been rapping but never felt good enough to actually to vocal tracks. Due to continuous support and encouragement from friends Jay Stacks started rapping and the response was great. Since then the young producer has done various shows and plans on continuing this music journey. Jay Stacks since then has record several tracks and freestyles which you can hear on this soundcloud or youtube. JAY STACKS (JACOB POTISON) – PREVIOUS WORK Dancer: TIEKS – Sing That Song feat. Celeste Car Game Trailer 5Star: Sexpod E4: Glue Liberty Romford Festival Fashion Show: Catwalk Model For USC Dancer: Cheryl Cole ft. Tinie Tempah – Crazy Stupid Love The Royals (TV Series) Vogue Italia: Featured Model Lead Dancer/Actor in “Liv Martez – DMT” Music Video Liberty Romford Prom Fashion Show: Catwalk Model For Next Kube Studios : Photo shoot for Commercial and Catalogue Features Avşar Film / DNZ Film : Extra In Turkish Film “Su ve Ates” Pulse Films : Dancer In Example’s “All The Wrong Places” Music Video London School Of Photography : Modelling Photoshoot, London, UK Pulse Films : Actor In M.I.A’s – Bring The Noise Music Video, London, UK Bullion Productions : Actor In Zomby’s Music Video – 4AD Aritst, London, UK Category:Rappers Category:Hip Hop beats Category:Rap Beats Category:Beat Maker Category:Music Producer